


A Dubious Arrangment

by Albedo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Finish My Stories..., Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albedo/pseuds/Albedo
Summary: "will ya hurry the fuck up already!" Red hurried."LANGUAGE" Blue scolded."What's The Big Deal Red? I Was In The Middle Of A Descent Nap.""STRETCH YOU'RE ALWAYS NAPPING!""It's Something I Tired To Be Good At." Stretch grinned as he said the pun knowing the reactions he'll get."ASHTRAY YOU WILL CEASE PUNNING AT ONCE!" Edge shouted."i thought that was pretty humerus edge" Sans commentatedPapyrus groaned "YOU ALWAYS USE THAT ONE!""it's always funny""UGH! RED WHY DID YOU BRING US TO THE CEMETERY AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!""YEAH! ME AND PAPYRUS HAVE TRAINING EARLY IN THE MORNING""cool it blue! and you"ll know when we get there. and besides listen. the crows are cawing, the crickets are chirping, it's a beautiful night to summon a demon""...what""DEMON?!""RED WHAT THE FUCK""....Explain"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had floating around for a while now. I know, I know I'm writing another story while "Fateful Contract" is incomplete..  
> But Enjoy none the less!

"will ya hurry the fuck up already!" Red hurried.

"LANGUAGE" Blue scolded.

"What's The Big Deal Red? I Was In The Middle Of A Descent Nap."

"STRETCH YOU'RE ALWAYS NAPPING!" 

"It's Something I Tired To Be Good At." Stretch grinned as he said the pun knowing the reactions he'll get.

"ASHTRAY YOU WILL CEASE PUNNING AT ONCE!" Edge shouted.

"i thought that was pretty humerus edge" Sans commentated

Papyrus groaned "YOU ALWAYS USE THAT ONE!"

"it's always funny"

"UGH! RED WHY DID YOU BRING US TO THE CEMETERY AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!"

"YEAH! ME AND PAPYRUS HAVE TRAINING EARLY IN THE MORNING"

"cool it blue! and you"ll know when we get there. and besides listen. the crows are cawing, the crickets are chirping, it's a beautiful night to summon a demon!"

"...what"

"DEMON?!"

"RED WHAT THE FUCK"

"....Explain"

"listen, we all know the underground didn't have all the monsters in it. the surface has these real weirdos, the surface monsters, like vampires, werewolves, demons."

"red those are human stories"

"not all of 'em!"

"if we were monsters, who the humans thought to be nothing but stories, then why not those surface monsters!"

"YOU'RE AND IDIOT"

"b-b-boss ya gotta believe me on this one"

As the group bickered they came around the location red was leading them too. An old tomb at the center of the cemetery.

"l-look we're here.."

After prying open the door and entering the tomb, in the middle of the floor was a large pentagram. Old runes were etched around the edge of the circle. It almost seemed if it was etched into the stone  
itself.

"...Red Did You Do This" Stretch said as he gave red a side glance.

"no way! those asshole brats said this thing's been here since forever"

"WHAT ASSHOLE BRATS?!"

"LANGUAGE"

"OH SHUT IT YOU CREAM-PUFF!"

"watch it edge.."

"ENOUGH!" Papyrus exclaimed louder than usual. "RED WHY ARE WE SUMMONING DEMONS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN A COMMENTARY"

All looked to red expectantly.  
Red sweat beads starts to form on his skull from the sudden attention. "w-well w-we wanted to fix the machine ya? so we can all go home ya? and find our respective gasters... the humans i overheard talking at grillby's the other day said how one of 'em summoned this demon thing and it grants wishes..."

"...So You Brought Us Here Cause You Overheard Some Drunk's Storytelling.."

"YOU COMPLETELY WASTED MY TIME!"

"gotta agree with edge on this one..."

"WAIT! WHY DON'T WE TRY THIS."

"whut"

"WHAT!"

"Why Do You Say That Papyrus?"

"WELL... IF IT WORKS THEN EVERYONE GET TO GO HOME AFTER 5 YEARS OF TRYING TO FIX THE MACHINE AND IF IT DOESN'T THEN WE JUST TOOK A FEILD TRIP TO THE CEMETARY!"

"nice one bro"

"I AGREE! IT COULDN'T HURT"

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS"

"Well Red What Do We Gotta Do."

"...for real?"

"well we didn't come all this way for nothing. might as well get this over with."

"al-alright! everyone just stand on one of the points on tha' star. tha' humans said something about using blood but since we don't got none, we'll substitute it with out magic i guess.."

"YOU GUESS? YOU'RE THE ONE LEADING THIS DISASTER AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO? 

"EDGE! LET RED DO THIS" Papyrus scolded.

"CONTINUE RED!" Blue encouraged.

".. alright on three we'll all use our blasters at the center. that should be enough magic from everyone to do it..."

"UGH" Scoffed Edge.

"ya sure about this red?"

"ya"

"....Sounds Real Convincing"

"ya got anything better to try since we cant even fix the damn machine? we've been stuck in classic's universe for five fucking years i don't see you comin' up with alternatives?!"

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE! LETS JUST DO THIS SO WE CAN GO HOME" Blue said trying to ease the tension.

"FINE" 

"sure thing"

"Great Idea Bro."

Each skeleton summoned their respective blaster. 

"one."

The blasters powered up their attack.

"two"

The skeletons took aim

"three!"

At once they all fired. A large roar of the magic they're using was deafening in the tomb. The ground rumbled from their combined force. Surely this couldn't work...right?  
Once their attacks ended. There was silence.

"..................."

"Huh?"

"BROTHER I'M CONFUSED?"

"me too pap.."

In the center of the circle was nothing but the pentagram.  
No scorch marks from their gaster blasters.  
The ground looked as though nothing touched it. The lines and runes of the pentagram weren't even scratched.

"Six skeletons summoning a demon? Sounds like the begging of a bad joke"

!!!!!!!!!!!

All the skeletons turn towards the new voice. The voice belong to a lone figure that was standing in front of the entrance, behind Blue.  
Stretch immediately stepped in front of his brother ready for a fight to break loose. Sans did the same with papyrus. Red and Edge both took battle ready positions.

"Geez. For Skeletons you're all pretty rattled eh?" None laughed or groaned at the poor joke.  
"First you bring me here, then you don't even talk to me? Rude much."

"bring you here? are...are the demon we summoned?" Red questioned.

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" The Demon was now standing behind red. They can shortcut!? sans thought. not good. Him and stretch shared a knowing look. They both knew it was going to be tricky getting out of this if it really was a....demon. They never experienced a demon! Hell, none of them new demons were a real thing. They just played along 'cause the faster red was wrong the faster they could go home.

"My, My nice to know one of you guys isn't totally empty headed." The Demon stepped closer to red. "Why don't we all talk in a place more comfortable?"  
With a snap of it's finger they were all in the living rooms of the skeleton's home.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW WHERE WE LIVED CREATURE!?" Edge shouted pointing a sharpened bone at the demon.

"AND HOW DID YOU BRING US ALL HERE?" Blue questioned.

The demon gave a Cheshire like smirk. "Why magic of course."

"red what did we do?"

"Why you summoned a demon my dear skeleton friends! A very powerful demon at that! Congratulations!" The demon cheered and applaude them.

"..We'er not friends Bud.." Stretch said, eyes never leaving the demon.

"Well we most certainly are 'bud" the demon mocked. "We are contractor and contractees now. You've all summoned me to strike a deal. I doesn't matter if you all thought the ritual was real or fake is not of my concern. I'm here. And I'm not leaving until I've collected my payment for whatever trivial deal you all want." No smile is seen on the demons face, nothing but an annoyed look.  
Now that they were in better light, then the dark, dusty tomb, they saw what they had just summoned.  
The demon was not that much taller than the average human female. Obsidian black horn curling from the base of her skull angling forward and upwards. (H/C) long hair. Black eye with golden irises. (S/C) skin. two small fangs poking out from under her upper lip. A slender tail with a small golden flame at the end, that was freely swaying back and forth. Four feathered wings that were tuck neatly at her side, a large set that came from between her shoulder blades and two smaller ones that sprout from her mid-back. Despite her intentions, she was nothing but breath takingly beautiful. 

"WE HAVE PLENTY OF GOLD TO PAY YOU MISS DEMON!"

"Gold is not really my currency dear."

"Then What Is?"

At that question the demon smiled. A smile that sent shivers down each of the skeletons spines. 

 

 

"Your souls".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again.

"heh nope"

Sans raised his arm upwards. A wall of bones sprouted from the ground surrounding the unimpressed demon. Left eye glowing aflame trying to coax your soul forward. Even though you were a demon you have to have a soul? Right? 

"Nice bones.." you ran your finger up the wall of bones in front of you. "It would be a shame if someone where too...-" pressing your finger against the wall a little harder your managed to crack one "-break these." Smiling to yourself.

 

Knowing that your were the strongest in the room

 

Knowing that none of these skeletons could harm you. You relaxed a bit. _This should be over pretty quickly._

 

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The angry tall one shouted, letting a flurry of bones fall from the ceiling piercing the cage. Hoping to pierce you.

One the barrage of bones stopped, you were clearly unharmed. Irritated by this the tall angry one began another barrage of bones.

 

Again you were unharmed. 

 

_This game is_ _getting boring..._ _Time to spice things up._

 

Disappearing from the cage and appearing behind the skeletons, you raised both arms up creating a ring of golden flame entrapping them all. With a flick of your wrist Lines of flame ran through each skeleton separating them from their brother? You didn't care much for what they were to each other. You just wanted your promised souls.

 

"PAPY!" the small blue one shouted clearly frightened. 

 

"Blue! Just Stay There Ill Come Get You!" the tall orange one shouted back.

 

_Hmm.. I have an idea~!_

You appeared next to the small blue skeleton. Wrapping your arms around him, pinning his arms to his torso, you picked him up.

 

"WHA-" the small blue one began to protest but you effectively hushed him by wrapping your tail around his mouth.

 

"Catch us if you can skeletons~" 

You let the flames disperse. Suddenly all the skeletons your now hyper focused on you, well more so now than before. 

 

 **"Give Him Back"**   the orange one all but growled out. Eyelights gone.

 

"Oooh looks like someone's getting feisty" You could help the grin that spread along your face. 

 

"hey there lets not do anything rash. just give us the kiddo then we'll talk about this yeah?" he pleaded.

 

"FIGHT ME DEMON! QUIT COWERING BEHIND YOUR CHILD SHIELD VERMIN!" the tall angry one yelled, or talked? you were positive that was his normal volume.

 

"b-boss quit pushin em! h-hey girly! there's no need ta be doin all this. ya wanted a contract right? well lets make one ya? just let blue go." The small sweaty red one tried to plead.

 

"Cowering? Vermin? I'm obviously more powerful than all of you skeletons combined or haven't you been paying attention? Are you so thick skulled that you can comprehend something so simple? Of course i want a contract, that why i was summoned **and I will not be denied my promised souls**!" You all but growled out, instinctively tightening your grip on Blue? apparently that's what his name was, causing him to let loss a small whimper. 

 

" **That's It"** the orange one was now beside you reaching out for Blue.   _Not gonna end this so easily~._ You teleported next to the angry tall one, who was by the wat FUMING from your comment earlier.

 

" **CRETIN PREPARE TO DIE"** Suddenly bone spike came up from the ground where you were standing.

 

Miss

Orange bones came from your right

Miss 

Red bones came flying from your left

Miss

The sweaty one tried to grab at you from behind

Miss

Blue bones, red bones, white bones, skeletons flanking your sides, trying so desperately to take the small Blue from your grasp. 

**MISS**

**MISS**

**MISS**

 

 

"W-WAIT EVERYONE." the not-so lazy orange one breathlessly said. MAYBE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY..."

 

"KILLING HER IS THE ONLY WAY YOU CREAM-PUFF" pfft. You liked that name for the not-so lazy orange one.

 

"there's gotta be another way. she keeps dodging all of our attacks. at th-" "she ain't gonna do nothin ta Blue. aren't ya sweetcheeks? i mean you cant do nothin ta him." the sweaty red one interrupted. stating it as if it were facts.... 

You hadn't moved from your current location from the the second floor looking down form the banister. You didn't utter a word. Carefully planning your next words.

 

"Red What Are You Doing?" the orange one whispered. "shut it ashtray, i got this." he whispered back.

 

"i mean if ya really wanted these 'souls' then ya would've killed blue the moment ya caught em. or us, if yer as strong as ya say." his sweat dissipating. a smirk now gracing his features. "but ya cant can't ya? ya cant kill the ones who summoned ya! or else ya cant get yer souls or go home!" He started to bellow out a laugh, red tears building up  at the corner of his sockets. No comment from you.

 

"hahahheheh! all this time we were wastin' all our magic for nothin!" He breathed out between laughs. The others visibly relaxed under the realization. You tensed, you didn't like not having the upper hand.

 

"Then how bad to you want your Blue?" You asked calmly. "I may not be able to either him or you BUT that doesn't meant I can't maim him? Haha! So how would you like your Blue back? with one leg? or  **none!"**

 

 **"You Bitch"** the orange one teleported beside you this time with a giant skull above him. Maw open wide charging up form another attack."

 

"you can have our souls if ya get us all home!"

 

"red what are you doing!" "DON'T SPEAK FOR ALL OF US!"

 

"Deal" you said as you appeared right in front of him Blue no longer in your grasp but instead on the worn green couch looking dazed. Tail twitching in excitement, your smirk ever present. Hand extended out to seal the deal.

 

"i mean that's what we summoned her fer right...ta be able ta go home" he grasped your extended palm, giving it a firm shake.

" 'sides, she cant take our souls.. cause if she does.. she'll kill us, and she can't kill her contractor!." A proud and wolfish smile formed on hi face, the look of the cat who caught the canary. His grip tightening so if to say 'gotcha'.

 

**"What?!"**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
